Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a permanent magnet generates a magnetic field between contacts, and an arc that occurs between the contacts is extended by a Lorenz force and is extinguished (e.g. see Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-98126). Moreover, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a nonmagnetic body is arranged in a direction where an arc is extended by a permanent magnet (e.g. see Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-63675).